prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-25556607-20150424200418/@comment-25755332-20150424225719
@TivaForever I understand exactly what you meant and in war you either are the monster, the one that stands up or you're the one that doesn't do anything, you just exist. @Helen99 I don't think you are born evil, but you are not born good either. I definitely think circumstances, environment and some elements and traits you are born with affect how you behave. I also think that there is pure evil and bad decisions, like you said two sides of evil. Sometimes you have to make a bad/evil choice in order to preserve the good. But what are you really then? An evil, bad or good person? Who really decides what is good or evil, because in reality everyone have a slightly different opinion on the matter. There are some fundamental things that almost everyone agrees on, but there are also a lot people disagree on. Making evil/bad decisions to preserve the good is when you think about it only justified depending on from which perspective or angle you see it, something you think is evil could be a justified action to someone else. In an utopia it would be world peace, everyone would have food, money, family etc. Everything would theoretically be perfect, but I still think monsters and evil would exist. So back to the question you displayed if "Do monsters make war or does war make monsters?". It works both ways monsters create wars and wars create monsters, but the only one that create both is humans. Humans are the real problem and especially greedy and selfish ones. Humans that think their ideas are superior to everyone else's and that goes for exactly everyone in this world, that's how you create both monsters and wars. If everyone were more concerned about fixing themselves instead of trying to control everyone else the world would be a better place. Maybe we all are bad people making good decisions or we are good people making bad ones, I don't know. The real answer to the question would be that circumstances and humans sometimes creates war, sometimes create monsters and rest of the time create good things and each person classify each action from their own perspective and angle. An action you think is evil could be a justified action to someone else and the other way around. There isn't in reality a universal formula for dividing actions in good or evil. The world is at heart an anarchy limited by laws, ethics, religion etc. And laws, ethics and religion are all conctucted by society and the civilisation. From these conctructed things we have decided what's right or wrong and it depends from which perspective or which background you have to decide what you personally believe is the real truth. This answer is too long and mostly off topic, but I hope it somehow makes sense in some way. It's really fun and enlightening to for once in a while think about something deep instead of all the superficial things that occupy our daily life nowadays. So thanks for the the question and have a nice day =)